deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Pikachu V.S. Pommy
Description Ash's Pikachu Feats -Defeated a ice legendary pokemon -Survived a slugma which is made of pure magma 700-1300 or 1292-2372 degrees F -Destroyed several or many buildings -Can survive hydro pump which can destroy steel and many more -Can go over speeds with quick attack at 200 mph Type Electric Backstory Andx: Ash woke up late the day he was supposed to go to Professor Oak's Laboratory to obtain his first Pokémon. When he arrived at the lab, the three available starter Pokémon, Bulbasaur, Charmander, and Squirtle, had already been taken by other Trainers who arrived earlier. Seeing that Ash was disappointed, Professor Oak gave him Pikachu, who, at first, did not care at all for his new Trainer, constantly zapping him and anyone else nearby. He refused to go into his Poké Ball, and when Ash failed to catch a Pidgey, he laughed at him. However, by the end of the episode, Ash gained Pikachu's trust by protecting him from an attack by a flock of Spearow. Ability Static ''' Makes it so that if your hit physically there's a 30% chance of the opponent getting Paralyze. (Which means there's a 30% chance of you doing nothing for a turn. While also cutting your speed in half) '''Special Attacks Thunder Shock Electric type - Shocks you with a burst of electricity -30% chance of causing paralyses Thunderbolt Electric type -A Much stronger version of Thunder Shock -30% chance of causing paralyses Agility Psychic type -Used for making you faster by 10% every use -In anime could also be used to confuse an opponent - Or as an actual attack Slam Normal Type -Simply slams the opponent with his tail Quick Attack Normal Type -Priority move -Allows you to attack first even if your opponent is faster than you -can be used to help you dodge attacks -Can still be dodge itself though -Since pikachu is invisible while doing this while doing this he can most likely go at 200 mph with quick attack Thunder Electric Type move -Second strongest attack -If used at close proximity even a ground type will feel the full affect -30% chance of causing paralyses -Not too accurate though Double edge Normal Type - A super strong attack - Will cause a 25% recoil Damage of what was done to the opponent Tackle Normal Type - What it say's on the tin - Though normally Pikachu's wouldn't be able to learn this Lear Normal Type -Used in anime to stun the opponent - Again not usually able to learn this attack Iron Tail Steel Type -Turns its tail as hard as steel - can be used to block attacks -10% chance of lowering targets defense Electro Ball Electric Type -Creates a strong electric ball attack - The slower the target is to you the stronger the attack Volt Tackle Electric Type -Strongest attack -Turns Pikachu in to a charging maze of electricity -10% chance of causing paralyses - But has a 1/3 recoil damage of what was done to the opponent Shocking Tail Electric Type -This puts Pikachu's electricity into its tail Thunder Armor Electric Type move Status Base attack -Pikachu shoots its thunder into Clouds above. -Which then comes down seven stronger and hits Pikachu. -Though causing damage if he can tough it out he will gain the Thunder Armor. -This not only makes him harder to hurt but it also greatly increases his power. The Spin dodge -Originally made by Dawn and first used by her Pokémon -This move allows Pikachu to dodge many attacks -The stronger the attack the better the dodge -But if the attack has a to big of radius than it won't work -This can be counter though by the spin roll Thunder-Volt Tackle Electric Type -First Pikachu must use Thunder on itself (obviously taking damage in the proses) -But it pays off as it increases the power of the next Volt Tackle Volt Tail Electric/Steel Type -First Pikachu uses Volt Tackle and when close to opponent uses Iron Tail Counter Shield Electric Type -Pikachu spins on the ground while using Thunder Bolt -This shields him from any on coming attacks -It also doubles as an attack if opponent gets near it or gets caught in the vortex's Thunderbolt-Electro Ball Electric Type -First Pikachu uses Electro Ball -Then he uses Thunder bolt to significantly increase its size and power Electro Iron Tail Electric/Steel Type Move -Uses Iron Tail and Electro Ball at the same time for massive damage Stats '''HP 182 = Below Average Attack 144 = Average Defense 108 = Below Average Sp.Atk = 123 = Average Sp.Def = 80 Below Average Speed = 291 = Above Average '''Personality Pikachu is extremely loyal to Ash, and while he is not always immediately trusting of strangers, he is generally friendly to humans and Pokémon alike. He acted as a guardian and big brother to Misty's Togepi, and has been seen mediating and even breaking up fights among other Pokémon, such as in Pikachu's Vacation. In Mewtwo Strikes Back, Pikachu, Meowth, and Meowth's clone were the only Pokémon not to participate in the giant battle; Pikachu stood motionless as his clone repeatedly slapped his face. Pikachu, like his Trainer, is always happy to battle. He often tries his very best, but when he loses, he doesn't complain or feel bad about himself, especially when Ash reassures him. Strengths '''-Defeated a ice legendary pokemon -Survived a slugma which is made of pure magma 700-1300 or 1292-2372 degrees F -Destroyed several or many buildings -Can survive hydro pump which can destroy steel and many more -Can go over speeds with quick attack at 200 mph -Good moves -Durable -Fast -Loves ketchup '''Weaknesses -Can be easily overpowered usually -Despite ok durability is one of the pokemon that in the many games it has bad defenses -Won't have a trainer in this battle at all so he may get stuck in some parts -Not the brightest in smarts -Glass cannon -Reaction speed is not good -Can be overload with electricity -Loses to new trainers who just started there journey -Should have likely lost to Riki in that one death battle '''Pommy Feats '''-Pommy and Bomberman saved the whole universe. -All of them can kill any Charaboms which consists of dragons,unicorns,lions,eels,and a Ox. -All are fast enough to dodge lighting and fire. -Invincible shield. -Dragon Pommy can fly onto a comet. '''Type Electric Backstory After his egg was found on Hot Springs Planet Ksa2 sometime after Bomberman 64, White Bomber ended up being sucked into a black hole created by the BHB Army and captured. Shortly afterwards, Pommy's egg hatched and he introduced himself, but not before throwing a slight fit. He slips through the bars in the cell, and after a struggle with several soldiers, recovers the Fire Stone for Bomberman, and then aided Bomberman in his quest to save the universe . Later he appeared in other games, but given a smaller role, mostly as a holder of the Remote Control item. Special Attacks Pommy's Special Attack in battle is Electric; Pommy jumps upward and sends his head slamming down, shooting a lightning bolt towards the opponent. Thunder head able to take down most charaboms. Personality It has been noted that Pommy loves the color pink. He paints your starship pink upon landing on the next planet and his egg was pink as well. Cocky always thinking he saved the day. Pommy Animal Type Electric How does Pommy evolve ''' By eating meat randomly placed. '''Special Attacks Pommy Animal's Special Attack in battle is Thunder; Pommy Animal charges at the opponent cloaked in electricity. Headbutt that knocks enemies out. Backstory Animal Pommy is a 2nd-staged Pommy after Normal Pommy eats meat. Personality Same as Pommy has. Pommy Beast Type Electric How Does Animal Pommy Evolve By eating meat randomly placed. Backstory Pommy Beast is a 3rd-staged Pommy after Animal Pommy eats meat. Special Attacks Pommy Beast's Special Attack in battle is Stunball; Pommy Beast curls up into an electrically-charged ball and rolls into the opponent. Thunder spin same as above except somewhat stronger. Personality Same as Pommy has Pommy Dragon Type Electric And Also Fire How Does Beast Pommy Evolve By eating fruit randomly placed Backstory Pommy Dragon is a dragon Charabom affiliating in the fire and electric element. Dragon Pommy is a 4th-staged Pommy after Beast Pommy eats Fruit. Pommy Dragon appears in the Bomberman Jetters on the ice comet. Occasionally, Pommy Dragon would breathe fire on the Hige Hige Bandits to try and protect an ice rose from being stolen. It is native to Planet Charabom but decided to cultivate the ice roses from the comet, which only grow on said comet. Which means to get on the comet he would have to be going as faster than a comet Comets travel between 26 miles per second and 298 miles per second This means pommy dragon would have to fly at that speed to land on the comet and would still have to survive the landing. Special Attacks Pommy Dragon's Special Attack in battle is Squall Pommy Dragon brings down multiple thunderbolts onto the opponent. Thunder Squall more power. Fire Breathing It breathes fire on its enemies. Fly It is capable of flying as fast as a comet and can also breathe fire when flying. Personality Calm. All Masters of guessing predicting attacks. Defense able to block any attack. Tackle also able to take down most charaboms. Able to dodge fire and also electricity. Strengths -Pommy and Bomberman saved the whole universe. -Can kill any Charaboms which consists of dragons,unicorns,lions,eels,and a Ox. -Fast enough to dodge lighting and fire. -Invincible shield. -Dragon Pommy can fly onto a comet. -Master of predicting an enemies moves. -Masters of guessing predicting attacks. -Durable. -Adorable. Weaknesses -Rather weak. -Not many or little feats. -Cocky. -Animal and Beast form are his weakest forms and have not many power to go by. -If you count finding meat and fruit as outside help then you may just want to use dragon pommy. -Not much material to go by so he probably has more powers we don't know about. -Does not prefer to fight. -Can be used in many different ways this is just the way I would use him. -Looks like a mix of Kirby and Pikachu. Death Battle Category:Video Game Combatants Category:What-If? Death Battles